My mind is blank
by Silver Owl Earrings
Summary: This is basically 4 different people (and 4 different stories) who are living their messed up lives, when they all meet and things get complicated. The story about the girl with stalkers is mine, the other three are courtesy of my friends. This was just an idea, so please tell me if it isn't worth it! R&R please.
1. The beginning

Far out in the depths of a busy city, a man watches a young girl who is sitting on a bench underneath a flowered tree placed right in the middle of a private park. He watches as the girl as she reads, flipping through the pages quickly as if she had already read the book, and was just rereading her favorite parts. He moved closer, but by the time he had taken a few steps, the girl glanced up in his direction, looking at him but not quite seeing his face. The man watched her for a minute longer before turning and walking away. He could have sworn that he heard an audible sigh of relief as he distanced himself.

* * *

The radio host sighed, a small smile on his face as he took his headphones off. Yet another work of the mysterious singer had been left in his office, and after he had discovered it the same afternoon, he put it on the radio. The song played softly, the mesmerizing voice leaving everyone baffled. He didn't have to read the comments already posted on the stations website to know that it was a complete hit. Though everyone thought it was odd that the local superstar kept her identity secret, nobody tried to claim that the were the girl with the perfect voice. The man couldn't help but wonder if anyone would ever figure out who she was. For all he knew, the mystery girl could be listening right now, keeping tabs on the blog people had set up about her. Little did the host know how close he and everyone else in town were to the girl.

* * *

Somewhere deep in the forest, a young teenage boy was up in a tree when he heard the sweet sound of music, maybe a flute? No...a violin. He jumped from tree to tree wildly until he was directly above the source. Looking down, he saw a small girl with long brown hair and bright violet eyes. Butterflies were floating gently around her as she played, and suddenly has melancholy song changed into a joyful one. Then it abruptly stopped and she walked down a dirt trail, before disappearing between the trees. Though she was gone, the boy couldn't stop thinking of the girl and how beautifully she played.

* * *

The sound of sirens pierced the unusually still night air of New York City. A girl about 16 years old, runs as fast as she could down an alley. A wild gleam burned in her electric blue eyes, and her waist long raven black hairy flew behind her. Around her neck was the traditional rebel flag bandana. she quickly stopped as she nearly hit a wall face first. She could hear the faint sounds of yelling, as well as barking, in the distance. Well, everyone knows that there is no better way to start a Friday than to get arrested. She backed against the wall as the men in blue approached.

**Ok so R&R please, and next chapter I'll add names and dialogue.**


	2. Everything is on the line

"Well, folks, that was the newest song by the mystery superstar I'd like to call Take The Chance. If she's listening I'd like to thank her for sharing it with us, and to-" Evelyn quickly reached over and shut off the radio with a sigh.

"Another hit by the mystery singer..."

"Miss Evelyn? Your afternoon snack is ready." a servant called from behind the closed door. "Just sit it on the floor," Evelyn called back "And stop calling me that, Sky!

"As you wish, Miss Spencers."

"Don't call me that either!" There was no reply, and Evelyn soon heard the soon of retreating footsteps. She opens her door and grabs the tray of assorted fruit and tea and brought it to her bedside table, closing the door with her foot. She sits down on her bed and activates her laptop, before her phone starts ringing loudly. "Hello?" Evelyn winces as her best friend's voice comes through the speaker.

"OHMYGOSH, EVELYN! DIDYOUHEARHERNEWSONG?! DID YOU?"

"Ok, first, don't yell that loudly ever again. Second, Yes I did, Trinity."

"Ok good, because its already on the fansite, and if you hadn't I would've made you listen to it," Trinity's enthusiasm quickly made a comeback " OKJUSTMAKINGSURE! BYE, EV!" And with that, the signal disconnected.

"Wow. You'd think the girl one a fifty million dollar lottery." Evelyn muttered to herself "Unlike her, I stop and think...stop and think...because everything's on the line..." Her eyes brighten as she starts typing on her laptop. "Another hit by the mystery singer..."

She starts humming as she types, "Ok, no, change that...There! Perfect! Now I just have to make the music..." She sends the song to her printer when there is a knock on her door. Evelyn hides the printed paper, saves the file on her laptop, and walks to the door. "Yes..." her voice trails off as she meets the gaze of soft, dark brown eyes. The muscular, tall, young man around the age of eighteen suddenly grabs her by the waist and presses his lips to hers.


End file.
